Overleg:Station Newport
ik heb een mooie foto voor station Newport. Zal ik hem laten zien? 213.10.27.88 27 jun 2008 17:06 (UTC) :Tuurlijk. MilesColtrane 27 jun 2008 17:13 (UTC) ::Net de foto geupload. Tahrim Veltman 27 jun 2008 17:17 (UTC) ::Tahrim Veltman 27 jun 2008 17:24 (UTC) :::Het is inderdaad een mooie foto, maar het station lijkt me toch wat te groot om dat van Newport te kunnen zijn, niet? MilesColtrane 27 jun 2008 18:42 (UTC) ::::Ik heb nog een andere foto, ogenblikje. Tahrim Veltman 27 jun 2008 18:43 (UTC) :::::Deze dan? Tahrim Veltman 27 jun 2008 18:48 (UTC) ::::::Newport Station telt maar één spoor. :P, sorry, maar ik apprecieer je hulp en enthousiasme wel. Of heb je soms echt iets tegen die foto die ik geüpload heb? lol :::::::Vraagje: en de treinen in de andere richting? Da's gevaarlijk, heb je zo 1 aanrijding per dag :P Tahrim Veltman 27 jun 2008 19:13 (UTC) :::::::Huh? Niet noodzakelijk toch? Ze kunnen toch van spoor veranderen in de grotere stations? Of ben ik in de war?!? lol Ik weet van ten minste één dorpje in de werkelijkheid dat één spoor heeft, maar waar men wil doorheen de dag op treinen voor beide richtingen kan opstappen. Dat was eigenlijk een beetje m'n opzet met dit station. Alsnog kan één makkelijk twee worden, althans hier toch :P, en lijkt Muiderpoort me toch nog te groot. MilesColtrane 27 jun 2008 19:34 (UTC) ::::::::Idd niet noodzakelijk, maar je weet het nooit, met al die machinisten die in slaap vallen :P Anders is het wel mooi voor als het nu is, alleen is het perron niet wat te kort? Tahrim Veltman 27 jun 2008 19:38 (UTC) :::::::::Hehe, ja, dan moeten ze in Newport maar extra opletten. Ja, het station is misschien wat kort, maar ik vind het geheel wel iets "gezelligs" :P hebben. MilesColtrane 27 jun 2008 19:49 (UTC) Gezocht: winkeltje :) Ik zou graag een winkeltje in het station hebben, het liefst een bloemenwinkeltje, zie Overleg:Bloemenzaak doornroosje. Een krantenshop of iets dergelijks kan eventueel ook, als het moet, zorg ik er zelf voor eentje, maar ik dacht dat het misschien wel leuk zou zijn als het een winkeltje was van een bestaande zaak. MilesColtrane 27 jun 2008 18:42 (UTC) :Is een lekkernijenkraampje ook goed? Tahrim Veltman 27 jun 2008 18:47 (UTC) ::Heb je al een zaak of zou je er nog een maken in het station zelf dan? MilesColtrane 27 jun 2008 19:07 (UTC) ::: Wil best een kioskje openen hoor :) 27 jun 2008 19:09 (UTC) ::::Heb er zelf 1. Tahrim Veltman 27 jun 2008 19:13 (UTC) :::::Bucurestean, ik mag toch geen derde huis kopen in Newport, of wel? Tahrim Veltman 27 jun 2008 19:15 (UTC) ::::::Je ne sais pas. Misschien moet je Wikistad:Grondwet#Burgerschap kijken, uit m'n hoofd weet ik het niet. 27 jun 2008 19:18 (UTC) :::::::Yes, drie huizen staat er. Daarop heeft een burger recht. Tahrim Veltman 27 jun 2008 19:21 (UTC) ::::::::Als ik het in de infobox zet op mijn gebruikerspagina, dan staat er dat het is vanwege regeringslid?! Tahrim Veltman 27 jun 2008 19:23 (UTC) :::::::::Super dat je ook een Newporter/Nieuwpoorter hebt willen worden, Tahrim! Welkom!!! Leuk dat je geïnteresseerd bent, Alexander, wat had je in gedachten? MilesColtrane 27 jun 2008 19:34 (UTC) :::::::::::Gwn een klein kioskje, waarschijnlijk naast de bloemenzaak. Worden alle belangrijke kranten verkocht, kunnen peuken, chocola en van alles en nog wat gekocht worden. 27 jun 2008 19:36 (UTC) ::::::::::::Kan er dan aan de andere kant van de bloemenzaak een (al bestaande) lekkernijenkraam? Tahrim Veltman 27 jun 2008 19:41 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ok, dan kunnen we het zo doen: :::::::::::::Die lege 'kamer' rechts op de plattegrond is voor de krantenkiosk dan. Op de foto staat buiten een rekje met donkerrode bloemen, maar die kun je zogezegd misschien ook wel verkopen. En aan de linkerkant van de plattegrond kan dan het kraampje komen. Laten jullie me aub de namen van de twee zaken weten, dan schrijf ik ze op de plattegrond.;) MilesColtrane 27 jun 2008 19:49 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Anders hoeft het niet echt in het station, laat maar, misschien zet ik hem in Newport zelf. Tahrim Veltman 27 jun 2008 19:51 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Er buiten dan? Ook goed. Mag ik het dan nog steeds vermelden op de pagina van het station? MilesColtrane 27 jun 2008 19:53 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Naam... :| Kiosk Liberty :p 27 jun 2008 19:55 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Ja hoor Miles. De naam is TahR78's lekkernijen. Kan je anders ook een pandje ruimen voor me in Newport ofzo? Tahrim Veltman 27 jun 2008 19:55 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Sven's Pub zou ik graag wegzien. Dan kan ik van de horecaplaats op Dorpsstraat 1 zo'n winkelvakje maken. MilesColtrane 27 jun 2008 19:59 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Of ik maak van het bestaande 'Winkels' op de map 'Newport Winkelplein' of zoiets, en dan kun je alsnog je kraampje naast het station hebben, Tahrim. MilesColtrane 27 jun 2008 20:03 (UTC) Het gekke is dat de pagina"/Winkels" ooit wel heeft bestaan. Heb hem deze dagen ook gezocht, maar ik kon hem nergens vinden :|. Het bestond uit 4 winkels en één gangpad. 27 jun 2008 20:04 (UTC) :Kunnen er 2 winkels van gemaakt worden, daar in Newport? Ik wil ook mn andere winkel graag plaatsen daar. Tahrim Veltman 27 jun 2008 20:06 (UTC) ::Die pagina was dan niet gebonden aan Newport? En ben je gek, Tahrim? Natuurlijk mogen dat er twee zijn! Da's een extra boost die het dorpje zeker kan gebruiken.MilesColtrane 27 jun 2008 20:10 (UTC) :::Ok! Ik denk ook dat de Newporters voor een huisdier niet speciaal naar het winkelcentrum van wikistad gaan. Tahrim Veltman 27 jun 2008 20:12 (UTC) Kiosk Liberty Ik heb alvast een stukje aangemaakt, jij mag toevoegen wat je wilt, Alexander! MilesColtrane 28 jun 2008 16:05 (UTC) :Jep, straks. 28 jun 2008 16:13 (UTC)